Location based systems have become increasingly popular for mobile communication device users. Such systems obtain location data from location tracking systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), and provide the location data to end user devices executing location-based applications. Such devices may include, for example, a navigation system in a vehicle, an application on a mobile device such as a handset, watch, tablet, computer, vehicle, etc.
While location based systems are useful, they are not perfect. As a result, applications that depend on location systems to provide location based services, such as navigation services, advertising services, nearby-attraction-indicating services, and other location based services may provide inaccurate information or may not function properly. This can result in significant problems for the end user or a third party trying to leverage the location data.
For example, if a location system provides inaccurate information to a navigation application, a user of the navigation application may take a longer route than necessary to get to a desired destination, resulting in wasted fuel. Even worse, the user may not find the desired destination or may get lost. If a location system provides inaccurate information to a location based service that advertises nearby products or services, the inaccurate information may lead the user to the wrong product or service or cause the user to spend time looking for products or services that are not available nearby. If a location system provides location information to application developers or other third parties, inaccurate location information may result in a loss of revenue or wasted investment.
As the number of applications leveraging location based services is increasing rapidly, it is becoming more important that location information provided by location systems is accurate.